


Happy Birthday Agent Carter

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Stress Relief [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom Peggy Carter, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Peggy can't seem to get her not so little surprise out of her head. Bucky's hands. His mouth. How well he fit in with her and Steve. She has a hard time sitting still just thinking about it. Leaving her more worked up than ever.She wants that again. And she knows Steve does too. She's caught him watching when she and Bucky sit next to each other at meetings.Barnes has been a good friend since that night. Remembering his manners around her to an almost irritating degree.Now it's her birthday and she's going to get what she wants. This time she's not going to be the one wearing the handcuffs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Stress Relief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The readers spoke, and author listened. Really smutty stuff happens in chapter 3. The first 2 are just kind of fun.

“Dismissed. Captain Rogers, hang back. The General wants a personal report.” Colonel Philips barked already moving away from the map table.

“Of course, sir.” Steve turned to Peggy with a sad smile. “This could take a while. We might have to push that reservation.”

“The general is meeting with the prime minister. He'll probably have questions of his own. I don’t think you’re going to make dinner at all.” Peggy sighed. She had had such plans for their evening. Dinner at the Ritz, dancing at the stork club, then back to Steve’s rooms for a night cap and a generous dose of his hands up her skirt.

Bucky draped a casually reassuring arm around Peggy’s shoulders. “Why don’t I take Agent Carter dancing? She should have some fun on her birthday. And I won’t step on her feet.”

*****

Bucky Barnes was an excellent dancer. Peggy couldn’t think of the last time someone had matched her rhythms so well. His hands hadn’t roamed, but he had given his eyes free range, and she was sure by the end of the night he could have recited her measurements from memory. He had definitely managed to remind her exactly what it felt like when he did let his hands roam. 

Her blood was bubbling the way the champagne she had been drinking all night did. She had been promised hands roaming over her tonight. Not Bucky’s. Steve’s. She was going to get them one way or another.

Barnes had been amused when she told him her plan. She murmured it in his ear during a slow song. Not because she wanted to feel how he reacted as she pressed against his side and whispered all the naughty things she was going to do to Steve tonight. She didn’t want anyone else to hear.

She blamed the champagne. Champagne, he seemed irritatingly unaffected by. Either way he had insisted on walking her to Steve’s. She wasn’t going to complain. It was a long walk from the stork club of Steve’s rooms and Bucky’s arm around her shoulders helped keep the chill off.

She lowered herself carefully to her knees in front of Steve’s door. Working a pair of hairpins out of her curls. 

“You’re going to pick the lock?” Bucky asked. She couldn’t tell if he sounded impressed or frustrated. She was going to go with impressed.

“Shhhh.” 

“Where did you even learn how to do this?” Bucky leaned against the wall watching her, arms folded over his chest.

It was a question Peggy had a ready answer for. A reasonably true one since she had picked up this particular skill in Bletchley, well before some of her other more exotic talents. “Secretarial school. You learn all sorts of useful things.”

“Like how to ruin a hair pin? I don’t think it is working.” Now he was definitely trying not to laugh.

Peggy glared up at him. It was like he didn’t want to work. “How else do we get in?”

Steve swung the door open, looking down at them face a mix of affection and exasperation. “You could knock and see if Steve maybe got in before you.”

“Steve.” Peggy licked her lips slowly. She couldn’t wait to get on top of him. A long day of watching Steve bent over a map table looking all serious and commanding, followed by a night dancing with Bucky had left her more than a little worked up. And here she was already on her knees.

Steve scooped her up like she weighed nothing at all. He set her on her feet with a frown. “Are you drunk?”

Bucky shrugged casually. “Peggy had connections. We got champagne.”

“Delicious champagne.” Peggy purred, reaching over to finger Bucky’s lapel. He had been such a good dance partner tonight. Polite, attentive, a perfect gentleman. Which she wasn’t disappointed by. She had Steve after all. But she wouldn’t deny he had kissable lips. She was glad he had walked her here. At very least he would send her off with the kind of rougish wink that made a girl’s heart flutter.

“Get in here.” Steve sighed stepping aside. 

Peggy rubbed against, him like a cat on the way by. Her big beautiful man with his big beautiful eyes. He would take care of her all night.

Bucky hovered awkwardly in the hall. Steve grabbed his tie and towed him through the door. “You too jerk.”

Peggy smirked to herself as she kicked off her dancing shoes. It looked like she might get a chance to test the kissablity those lips after all.

She shimmied out of her dress and threw herself onto Steve’s bed. 

She was asleep before the boys made it across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy woke up with her back to Steve’s chest, his arm warm around her. She stretched, surprised at how good she felt considering exactly how much champagne she had drunk.

Steve kissed the base of her neck. “Morning beautiful.”

Memories from last night came back to her in slightly foggy waves. Trying to break into Steve’s rooms. Steve catching them. Steve dragging Bucky into the room behind her. 

That was promising. Maybe her fun night could just roll over into a fun morning. She pushed herself up to one elbow. Knowing that the way the sheet slipped down her boy was enticing. Between that and the way Steve’s chest looked in the morning light, Barnes would be an idiot to leave without at least a taste.

The other side of the bed was empty. A depression in the other pillow showed recent occupation. Barnes had been here, and he had left. “Oh. I had plans.”

Steve sighed and cuddled Peggy closer to him. “Yeah. Me too.”

They dozed, Steve absently tracing Peggy’s spine. Fun with two pretty boys aside, this was still a good way to spend her birthday. Lazy mornings together were even rarer than times they could fool around. Peggy rarely risked staying over. There would be too much fall out for both of them if the wrong people found her in his bed.

Someone knocked hard on the door.

Peggy froze and Steve’s arm tightened protectively. They exchanged a worried look. There wasn’t time for her to hide. Not when her clothes still made a trail from the door to the bed.

Steve pressed a finger to his lips and slid out from under the blankets. He grabbed his pants off the floor and swiftly pulled them on. 

The knock came again.

“Hang on.” Steve called irritably.

Peggy chewed her lip nervously. If Steve only opened the door a crack, kept his bulk in the gap, and if she stayed very still, they might be able to manage this. As long as it wasn’t anything serious.

“Let me in. I brought breakfast.” Bucky’s voice was muffled by the wood.

Steve relaxed immediately, shaking his head as he crossed to the door.

Peggy shrugged on Steve’s shirt. She might have had plans, but it wouldn’t do to jump the gun and greet Bucky in this state of undress. The sober light of morning was very different from a champagne tipsy midnight. 

Not that she minded sober mornings. Especially not if there was good food. Peggy cocked her head to the side curiously as a smile Bucky strode into the bedroom. “Breakfast?”

“Coffee.” Bucky tossed a thermos to Steve. “Scones.” A paper bag landed on the bed next to Peggy’s knees. “And…” He drew a small glass jar out of his jacket.

“Oh Barnes.” Peggy breathed. “Is that honey?”

Bucky tossed the jar to Steve who snatched it out of the air too. “Couldn’t get butter for your birthday, but this will have to do.”

Bucky shucked of his boots and jacket. He dropped onto the foot of the bed with a grin. He made grabbing motions at Steve and the thermos.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “I’m not sharing the coffee.”

Bucky kicked him in the leg. “Come on. I went out in the rain for that.”

Peggy let the boys squabble. She was far more interested in the honey. She split one of the still warm scones in half, pouring the golden liquid generously over it. 

Forget kissing either of the boys. This was the best thing she had done with her mouth since the start of the war. Soft, flaky, dripping with honey. They were the best thing Peggy had eaten in a long time. She took her time savouring every bite.

Peggy moaned and licked honey off her fingers. She rather enjoyed the way both men watched her. Steve knowingly. Bucky hungrily. Her plans started to re-crystallise in her mind. “What time do we have to be in today?”

“We don’t.” Steve said laying back against the pillows. “I told them we would need to sequester ourselves to go over the new intelligence and work out a plan. We'll have to read the rest of the team in at some point. But I also sent the team a message saying I didn’t need the before noon. So, I doubt they are awake yet. You’d know all that if you’d gone home last night.”

Peggy crossed her legs neatly in front of her, one ankle over the other. He said that like he didn’t want her here. Which they both knew to be complete nonsense. The way he had been wrapped around her when they woke up told her as much. “My bed at is cold. Yours isn’t.”

“Yeah?” Steve smirked and curled a lock of Peggy’s hair around his finger. “That the only reason you’re here beautiful?”

“No.” Peggy straightened her spine and rolled her shoulders. “You also stood me up for yet another dancing date and frankly I think you owe me. Barnes was lovely, and I quite enjoyed myself with him. But it wasn’t the same. You owe me.”

“Oh, I _owe_ you?” Steve nudged Bucky with his foot. “Girl thinks I owe her.”

Bucky shrugged. It irritated Peggy how attractive he was when he did that. “You do. Ought a' be a crime flakin' on a dame like her. She’s too good for ya.”

“Don’t I know it Buck. How do you think I should make it up to her?” Steve licked his lips licentiously. 

Peggy knew he was thinking about the honey on her skin and the two would taste together. She would let him find out. But she was curious what Barnes was going to suggest. And if it would involve letting her play with him again. Last time had been delightful. She wanted to see if he could receive as well as he could give.

Bucky stretched his arms along rail of the footboard. “Now there’s a good question. I think, you’re gonna need to get her a fucking great birthday present. Spoil her rotten.” 

“Silk stockings?” Steve asked eyes twinkling.

“Oh, just like a Yank.” Peggy tossed her hair. “Thinking you can just toss around some silk stockings and all the girls will dance to your tune.”

“She has a point Stevie. I think it’s got to be something only you can get for her.” Bucky curled a hand around Peggy’s ankle. “Although, you should get her silk stockings. And she should wear them and nothing else.”

Peggy licked her lips. Barnes had a wicked mind. Delightfully so.

Steve leaned over and kissed Peggy’s shoulder. “What do you want for your birthday beautiful? Sky’s the limit.”

The seed of an idea sprouted in Peggy’s mind. “Let’s start small. I want answers.”

“Answers?” Bucky snorted in surprise. “That’s what you get for going with an intelligence agent. All they want is answers.”

“Yeah. But it’s saved my ass enough times that I’ll bend over backwards to get them for her.” Steve laughed stretching his arms along the top rail of the headboard in a mirror of Bucky. “I'll give you three questions. What’s first doll?”

Peggy considered. Just Three questions. Not a lot of room for beating around the bush. Better to cut to the chase. “When did you first fuck Bucky?”

“Buck?” Steve looking to Bucky for permission to answer was an answer in and of itself.

Bucky shook his head, looking slightly dazed. “Sorry. I didn’t hear anything other than 'fuck Bucky'. It sounds damn sexy when she says it.”

Steve chuckled. “I first fucked Bucky when I was seventeen. He fucked me the year before. That a problem Pegs?”

“No lovely.” Peggy rolled over so she was straddling his lap. “You fucking the pretty boy isn’t a problem.”

“Seriously, if you’re both going to keep saying it, I’m gonna have a problem over here.” Bucky groaned letting his head fall back.

“Oh dear. We’re getting him all worked up.” Peggy let her shoulder drop so her shirt slipped down exposing more of her skin. This was delightful. She should flirt with Barnes more often, especially if she could keep doing it from Steve’s lap.

“Ignore him.” Steve kissed her jaw. “He’s a big boy. He can handle himself.”

Peggy looked back at Bucky over her shoulder. “Yes. I remember just how _big_ he is. I don’t know if it is fair to make him _handle_ himself through.”

“Now she’s fucking trying.” Bucky growled. The way he was rubbing his thumb over the knuckles on his left hand made Peggy think he wanted to be rubbing something else.

“Next question Peggy.” Steve ran a finger around the open neckline of her shirt. Peggy smirked, that couldn’t be helping Bucky’s predicament.

Peggy sat back a little on Steve’s knees. She could see the arousal in his eyes. He was enjoying this as much as she was and maybe even more. “Do you prefer being on the top or the bottom?”

“You kinda like the idea that your big strong Captain might like to spread his legs for me, don’t you?” Bucky grinned at her from the other end of the bed. Eyes flashing darkly. “Or maybe you’re thinking of the pretty thing he was before and how good he looked bent over and begging for more?”

Peggy licked her lips. He wasn’t wrong. Both were excellent mental images.

Steve chuckled like he knew exactly what she was thinking. “I like both. You know I like giving up control as much as I like taking it. And you know how good Buck is with his mouth.”

Peggy's body reminded her that she did in fact know how good Barnes was with his mouth. If this little game they were playing turned out the way she hoped it would she would definitely be taking advantage of it.

Steve pulled her in tighter against him. His hand felt like fire through the thin cotton of her stolen shirt. She could feel his bulge rubbing between her legs. “Last question. Make it a good one.”

Peggy ran her hands up Steve’s chest. She had a very good question. The real question really. One she had deliberately saved for last. “Will you fuck him for me? Will you let me watch?”

“Sweet mother of--“ Bucky sputtered behind her. “Give the lady what she wants Steve.”

Steve curled a hand around Peggy’s wrist and gently licked the last memories of honey off her fingers. “Anything you want Pegs.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky tugged at the silk scarf around his wrists. Testing how it trapped him, and how securely it was fastened to the headboard. Peggy understood the urge. She always tested her bonds when they were first put on. She felt good about these ones, she had applied them herself after all. He had nothing to worry about, it was a carefully tied slip knot and the end was in his hand. He looked up at her from his back. “I could have just bent over for ya, we’d have started by now, still would have been a pretty good show.”

“Now where is the fun in that?” Peggy purred taking up a perch on the headboard above him. She was still wearing Steve’s shirt, although only two of the buttons were fastened, and her panties were still on too, so well his view was good, it wasn’t quite as good as it could be.

From the way Bucky's eyes scanned up her legs to the hem of those panties he was still enjoying it.

“Can I warm him up now? Or are you still having fun tormenting him.” Steve asked, already kneeling between Bucky’s legs, a bottle of lube in his hand.

Peggy raised her chin imperiously. “That sounded rather demanding.”

Steve lowered his chin to look up at her submissively through his lashes. “May I please get Bucky ready so I can fuck him?”

A small smile curled the corners of Peggy’s lips. He was terribly pretty when he did that. “Well. Since you asked so nicely.”

Steve softly bit the inside of Bucky’s knee. He poured a liberal amount of the lube into his right hand rubbing it over his fingers. He stared slow, one finger gently circling before he pushed it in.

A second finger joined it faster than Peggy would have expected. Steve wasn’t nearly as gentle with Bucky as he was with her. Bucky didn’t seem to mind moaning and swearing in what sounded significantly more like pleasure than pain.

Peggy watched intently as Steve worked Bucky open, her own hole fluttering in sympathy. He seemed to be getting used to the two fingers. Next Steve would work in a third, gently stretching Bucky in preparation for the girth of his erection. Unless… “Fuck him.”

Bucky let out a low moan of what Peggy thought was anticipation.

Steve looked up at her surprised. His glistening fingers still deep inside Bucky. “Pegs?”

“He’s warmed up enough. Get on with it.” A vicious thrill shot through her. Her Steve was so good at following her orders. But before now they had always been orders for things to do to and for her. Would he be as good for her now? Would he do what he asked.

A spark flashed in Steve’s eyes. Not one of rebellion. One of pleasure.

Peggy's smile grew. He was going to listen.

Steve pressed Bucky’s knees open wider. “Yes ma'am.”

The stream of swears Bucky let lose as Steve slid the first couple inches would be enough to make a sailor blush. Peggy felt it as a jolt straight to her gut. Playing with both of them was definitely more fun.

Steve stopped moving, giving Bucky a chance to adjust. 

Peggy let him. She knew what a shock Steve’s size could be, even when you were fully prepared. She didn’t want to actually hurt Barnes. Just make him a little uncomfortable.

Excruciatingly slowly, Steve eased another inch or so deeper, making eye contact with Peggy as he did so.

Bucky groaned again.

“You seem to be struggling there Barnes.” Peggy teased, slipping off the headboard. Looking was fun. Touching was better.

“He hasn’t…god damn…” Bucky panted and strained against the scarf. “He hasn’t fucked me since he got all big. It’s a stretch.”

It looked like a stretch. She slid her hand over his hard abs, pointedly avoiding touching his throbbing shaft where it drooled against his stomach. Instead she reached down further, fondling his balls and brushing her fingers against the soft skin just below them. Skin stretched tight by the girth of Steve’s always impressive cock.

Her knuckles brushed against the curls at the base of that cock as Steve pushed in the rest of the way. She looked up at him through dark eyelashes. “Is that true darling? Did you really neglect the poor boy like that?”

Steve let go of Bucky’s knee to cup her face. “You think I’d cheat on you doll?” That possessive growl of his creeping into his voice.

Peggy scrapped her nails up the inside not Bucky’s thighs. Maybe it was odd, but the idea of Steve being with Bucky, even after he had gotten together with her, didn’t spark jealousy in her chest the was thinking about him with another woman or even another man, did. “I think Barnes is eminently fuckable.”

Steve grinned darkly down at Bucky writhing against the bed. “You’re not wrong.”

Peggy stood and stepped out of her underwear. Feet sinking a little into the soft mattress. “If it will make you feel better, you can give me a little kiss.”

Steve curled his hand around her thigh. He knew perfectly well that she didn’t mean a kiss on the lips. 

Peggy appreciated his intuition. Almost as much as she appreciated how cleaver he was with his tongue. She held onto his hair as he lavished his apologetic attention on her clit.

Below her she could see Bucky rocking his hips, obviously frustrated that Steve had stopped moving completely.

She pulled Steve’s head back well before he had time to do more than arouse her. That was enough for now. This was just an appetiser. They had hours for him to spoil her and she still wanted her show.

“What about me gorgeous?” Bucky growled. Still trying and failing to fuck himself onto Steve despite his restraints. “Can I have a little kiss? Come on doll, come down here and let me make you feel good.”

Peggy looked down at him, face stern. The last time they had fooled around he had had the gall to spank her for not thanking him properly. At Steve’s direction, but still. Did he really think she was going to let him get away with talking to her in that tone now that she was in charge?

She pulled Steve’s head in against her hip, gently caressing his hair. “No. I don’t think so.” 

“Come on Carter. Please? Let me taste you? You’re absolutely dripping watching this. You were so sweet when you finished on my tongue last time. Let me have another little lick? I'll make you feel so good, gorgeous.” Bucky grew more desperate as she didn’t respond, and Steve still didn’t move.

“I do have a soft spot for a boy who knows how to beg.” She tipped her head to the side considering him. “Let me see you cum first.”

She tapped Steve on the back of the head to get him moving. Which he did with a relieved sigh. Holding still while he was deep inside Bucky must have been a kind of exquisite torture. All that potential and none of the friction he craved.

Steve reached for Bucky’s cock.

“Stop.” Peggy closed her hand around Steve’s arm and drew it away. “Let him do it the hard way.”

“You’re mean doll.” Steve lifted Peggy’s hand to his mouth, sucking on two of her fingers. 

Peggy smirked. She knew she was. But the fact that was his only objection told her she wasn’t being _too_ mean. 

She returned to her perch on the headboard where both men could see her clearly. She rubbed the two slicked fingers against herself. Bucky wasn’t allowed to touch, that didn’t mean she wasn’t. Quite the opposite in fact.

She didn’t know if Steve's attention to her fingers was a request or just a show of affection. And it didn’t really matter either way. This was her party. She could do whatever she wanted.

She let her fingers dip deeper. She could feel the men's eyes on her as she touched herself. She did love an appreciative audience.

Peggy locked eyes with Steve. Her boy was still determinedly taking Barnes apart, but he was watching her. Comparing the feel of her to the feel of the man under him. And from the lust in his eyes she wasn’t coming off too badly. 

She dropped her gaze to Bucky. He was panting and writhing arching up towards her. Steve wasn’t the only one enjoying themselves.

A swirl of fingers brought her a little bit closer to the edge. She held herself there, not tipping over into ecstasy. She had told Barnes he could get her there if he was good, and she never broke her promises when she was in charge.

“Peggy.” Steve moaned desperately.

Peggy smiled. She knew that tone. She loved that he always remembered to ask. Even when he was completely coming apart at the seems the way he was now. “Do you want to finish darling?”

“Please?” Steve begged. Breathing ragged and rhythm completely gone.

Peggy licked her lips, dragging out the moment. She did love how nicely he asked. “Come for me.”

“Please?” Steve looked at her hopefully. His cock rested on Bucky’s stomach, aligned side by side with Bucky’s. Tips rubbing and leaking together. Steve had a hand waiting eagerly to wrap around the pair and stroke them to climax. But he was hesitant to make the move. Peggy had told him not to touch after all. And her boy was a good listener.

Peggy pursed her lips. He wanted to help Bucky. Like the good friend he was. He also might suspect that she would find his hand around both cocks irrationally sexy. Which she did.

Yes. This was something she very much wanted to see. “Oh, go on then.”

The relieved moan Bucky let out as Steve’s hand closed around them, told her exactly how much he had been aching for the touch. She swelled pleasure. He hadn’t complained at all. Just done his best to do what she had asked. Barnes as it turned out, could be a very good boy when he wanted to be.

It took Steve about five strokes to get them both there. They grunted and groaned and finished simultaneously, in great spurting bursts.

Peggy sunk to her knees by Bucky’s head. There was something so debauched about Steve panting over Bucky, sweat glistening on every inch of him. Bucky sprawled on his back, hands above this head, covered in white spatter. She loved it. “You did so well, pet.”

She traced a finger through the hot sticky fluid, and indecently over his hard, lean abs. Fabulously debauched and incredibly erotic. “But look at this mess. Clean him up darling.”

It wasn’t the first time she had given Steve the direction to 'clean up'. Usually it was just his own mess. Frequently off her chest. Steve didn’t seem to mind the addition, kissing and licking Bucky’s abs with enthusiasm.

Bucky strained his neck to watch. Swearing low and reverentially. Barnes and his filthy mouth. Maybe next time that would be her challenge for him, every time he swore, they would both stop touching him. That would be a delightful torture. He would probably need something in his mouth to stop him talking. Something like Steve…

Peggy pulled her mind up short. There she went again. Assuming there would be a next time, instead of just enjoying this time.

Her finger still glistened with a drop of pearly liquid. She wondered if it tasted different with two of them. She carefully licked the finger clean. It did taste different. It was delicious.

Bucky moaned as Steve’s tongue flicked one of his nipples. 

Peggy's body responded excitedly. There would be a next time. Having both of them together was just too perfect.

Steve finished cleaning Bucky. Long tongue strokes turning into a peppering of kisses.

“Now then, pet.” Peggy turned on her knees to face Bucky. “I believe I promised you something if you finished for me.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped to the triangle of hair between her legs. The hunger there an almost tangible thing. “Yes. God. Please doll.”

Peggy chuckled with pleasure and positioned herself over his face. Eager as he was, she expected him to go straight for the gold. Apparently, he still had some patients left, he started by kissing his way up the inside of her thighs, stopping just before his mouth found what she wanted it to find. Even tied up and desperate, Barnes found a way to drive her mad.

Steve wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. “Gonna let him use his hands this time?”

Peggy considered. He did have very cleaver hands. But it really was that smart mouth she wanted to put through its paces. “No. I don’t think so. You always manage to do a good job with just your tongue. Let’s see how he does.”

She was going to let Steve stay exactly where he was. Pressed against her back, hands on her hips, peering over her shoulder to watch Bucky work.

Bucky working was an impressive thing. He closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure. Opening them to look up at her when he managed to draw a noise from her. Which didn’t take long. She was very worked up, and he was _very_ good with his tongue.

Peggy set her hands over Steve’s and pulled them up to her breasts. She was so tantalisingly close. “Help him along darling.”

She could feel Steve smile again the nape of her neck. He gently kneaded her flesh. Pinching her nipples and gently rolling them between his fingers. 

Peggy leaned back into Steve’s hold, moaning as her climax finally arrived. She wanted to scream, but screaming showed a lack of control, and that simply wouldn’t do. Oh, but she did feel good. He limbs shook as the pleasure washed over her in waves.

“He did good?” Steve asked his voice a mix of teasing and deeply aroused.

“He did splendidly.” Peggy purred kissing Steve’s cheek. “Untie the boy, darling.”

“Yes ma'am.” Steve lifted her off Bucky, gently arranging her on the pillows before he turned his attention to Bucky’s bindings. The silk fell away quickly. Peggy’s knot coming undone with one sharp tug.

She took long slow breaths as she stretched the last of the spasms out of her limbs.

“Damn Stevie. You’re a lucky man.” Bucky groaned and rubbed his wrists. Peggy knew from experience that his shoulders must be killing him. If she was nice, she would massage them for him. She wasn’t feeling nice yet.

“You think she’s done with you?” Steve chuckled, sitting back on his heels.

Bucky’s eyes went wide. “She’s not?”

“She’s not.” Peggy purred and ran a hand up Steve’s chest. There was one more thing to take care of. She tipped her head from side to side considering Barnes where he sprawled on the bed. “What do you think darling? Has he earned a treat?”

Bucky closed his eyes and crossed his fingers, making an elaborate pantomime of hoping.

Steve chuckled darkly. “I think he pulled his weight, but you’re calling the shots.”

Peggy’s lips curled up in an evil smile. “I rather think he did too.”

“Well then.” Bucky smirked and licked his lips. “How do you want me, _ma'am_?”

“On your knees pet. Hands behind your back.” It was a favorite position for Steve. She hoped Bucky would enjoy it too.

Bucky assumed the position in the middle of the bed. Flexing his shoulders like he knew exactly how good he looked. Which, Peggy mused, he probably did. “Like this?”

Steve let out that dark spine-tingling chuckle again. “Not quite, Buck.”

Steve picked the other man up easily setting him back down at the edge of the bed. Feet together, knees apart, bent slightly backwards. Steve stayed behind him, letting him rest against his chest, and holding his hips firmly.

Peggy rolled to her feet. “Very good darling.”

She drifted gracefully around in front of him. She traced his jaw with her fingernails. He was very pretty. Even prettier with Steve holding him like that. “Now hold still pet.”

Peggy sunk to her knees. She was salivating a little at the idea of what was coming next. 

Bucky's shaft curved in a way Steve’s didn’t. It gave her a little trouble as she tried to swallow as much of him as she could. Once she figured it out, he was actually easier to take than Steve was. He was a little easier on her jaw. 

It also helped that he was doing an excellent job of holding still. She could feel him quivering all over. But he never gave in and tried to thrust or took his hands from behind his back to grab her head.

She looked up to see Steve cupping Bucky’s forehead as the man leaned back and swore softly under his breath. Steve had his lips against Bucky’s ears and was keeping up a whispered stream of what she assumed was praise.

She slid her hand up Bucky’s thigh to where Steve was still holding his hip and tangled her fingers with his. This was by far the best birthday present anyone had ever given her. 

Bucky's swears dissolved into incoherence as he finished. Pulsing and twitching deep in her mouth.

Peggy licked her lips clean. He was as delicious on his own as he was in combination with Steve.

Bucky sighed contentedly and slumped to the side. Peggy stood up and kissed his temple softly. Poor worn out boy. She’d really put him through his paces, and he had performed admirably.

Steve grabbed a washcloth and gave Peggy a quick wipe down before passing it to Bucky.

Peggy settled against the pillows and held out her arms. She was clean, she was contented, her breakfast had been delicious, it was time to cuddle. “Come here darlings.”

“Nah. You’re not in charge anymore doll.” Bucky scooped her up and set her down in his lap. “I’m gonna hold you.”

Peggy laugh and tucked her head against Bucky’s neck. An incorrigible flirt, even now. “Well alright.”

“Guy could get used to having that in his bed.” Steve’s eyes were warm and affectionate as he finished wiping himself down.

Bucky laughed and tightened the arm around Peggy’s waist. “Pass us the smokes, jerk.”

Steve shook his head and stretched to grab the lighter and cigarettes off the bedside table. He flopped onto his back at an angle to them and nestled his head into Peggy’s lap. “Good birthday, beautiful?” 

Peggy smiled and smoothed back his hair. “Splendid birthday.” 

Bucky sparked the lighter and took a long drag before passing the cigarette to Peggy.

She rather liked the intimacy of this little ritual of smoking together after sex. It had sprung up so naturally. She was surprised when he kissed her hand as he took it back.

They settled into a quiet moment, all three of them sprawled on the bed. Content and exhausted in the best way Peggy could imagine.

Steve sat up with a groan twenty minutes later. “We should get that work done.”

“Bring the file over here. Unless have a sudden burning desire to wear pants?”

Steve snorted and grabbed the stack of papers. “I hate wearing pants around Peggy, and they’re not my favourite thing around you either.”

Peggy laughed and reached for the note pad Steve offered her. This was very nice. The three of them together. They were a brilliant team all around. She wanted to investigate the possibilities further. First, they needed to deal with the little matter of the war. If anyone could crack it, it was her and her boys.


End file.
